


Meat Order

by Junker



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Isidro is just about to close his butcher shop when Peredur comes in for his regular order, except his regular order isn't exactly on the menu.





	Meat Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeywhine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhine/gifts).



> Quick preorder commission of some cute FR gijinkas for my buddy!! I love them and their characters! Thanks so much!

Isidro cleaned off the counter of his small butcher shop. It was nearly closing time, and he looked forward to going home, starting a small fire in the fireplace, and reading a book nearby. He loved the sound of the crackling fire as the novel’s world built in his mind around him. Most of all, he liked the solitude. He wasn’t one for loneliness, and his work at the butcher’s filled his social quota and then some.

When he heard the door’s bell announce an arrival, he cursed himself for not switching the sign to “Closed” a few moments earlier. His eyes rose to meet who would hopefully be his last customer. Peredur stood just inside the doorway and flipped the sign to “Closed” for him. Per was nearly as wide as the doorway, and Isidro knew that he had to slightly tilt his head to walk through it. 

Their hair was a similar slate-grey, though Isidro was considerably less broad. Peredur also had countless scars across his skin. His broad nose had been broken several times and, despite healing salves and magic, the repeated injuries caused the bridge to heal crooked. Isidro only had one scar across his forehead and through his eyebrow. The scar was large and noticeable, almost as noticeable as the scales below his eyes and patching in several different places across his body. The scales signified to anyone in the know that he carried royal blood, and people tended to treat him different for it, even though he was just a butcher. Most days he wished he had a way to hide them.

Peredur offered him a smile as he approached the counter. Sometimes Peredur was the worst offender, especially when he teasingly asked them to roleplay loyal knight and mighty king – or asking if his dick was seeing worshippers today. Isidro found himself a bit frustrated just looking at him, despite the cute smile on Per’s warm face.

“I’m here to pick up my meat order,” Peredur said.

“No one else is here you can just say that you want to suck my dick.”

Peredur grinned and just took off his shirt right there in front of Isidro. Heat rushed to Isidro cheeks as he watched Peredur’s muscular chest approach. Per walked behind the counter and tossed his shirt on the floor. Per said, “Okay, if you want to just get to business, I can respect that.”

He touched Isidro’s hips and pushed him back against the counter. Per nuzzled Isidro, their lips touching with no kisses exchanged. Isidro uneasily glanced out the window, well aware that anyone walking by could see them. He touched Per’s firm stomach and lightly kissed him. Per smiled against his lips and said, “You’re not telling me to hide, my lord.”

With a huff, Isidro said, “You should just know to hide, and I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

Peredur kneeled on the floor, finally out of sight from the windows, and he said, “It was just nice you kissed me, that’s all. I usually have to ask.”

Isidro rubbed the stubble on his face. He felt a bit guilty for asking Per to hide – as if he was something to be ashamed of. Mostly he didn’t want people to realize he was hooking up in his shop. “I’m sorry - I don’t mean to be -”

Peredur moved his hands up the inside of Isidro’s thighs. He raised Isidro’s shirt to kiss his stomach. Per said, “I know. You’re trying to run a legitimate business and go unnoticed and here I am sticking out like a sore thumb-”

Lightly running his fingers through Per’s soft hair, Isidro said, “I like doing this. I treat you like a hassle and it’s not.”

Peredur offered him a crooked smile. “Then just relax.”

Isidro found it slightly hard to relax standing in the middle of the butcher shop, but Peredur’s smile warmed him. And his lips tracing across his skin helped. Peredur carefully rubbed Isidro’s cock through his jeans. “You know, you’ve probably had a long day,” he said, kissing his stomach again. “How about I pamper you just a little bit?”

“I wouldn’t protest.”

He unbuttoned Isidro’s trousers and drew his half-hard cock out. With his royal genes, Isidro’s dick was a big thicker. Scales covered the shaft of his cock and small bead-like scales lined the underside. His smooth foreskin looked textured because of it, and it made jerking off all the more pleasurable. Isidro’s cock stiffened just from Peredur looking at it with such hunger. Per gently jerked him off, drawing back his foreskin as he kissed the head of his cock. “I love your dick,” he said. “It feels so good wherever I put it.”

“And where do you plan to put it?”

Per simply smiled, and Isidro exhaled as he started to suck his cock. Per firmly pushed Isidro’s hips back against the counter, and he slowly sucked his shaft while keeping his grey eyes firm on him. His tongue traced along the beaded scales under his shaft, and he drew his mouth off of him to kiss the head of his cock again. Peredur moved Isidro’s hips slightly over to take the lubricant out of the cabinet. He brought it over himself a while ago and told Isidro to keep it handy. 

Isidro sharply took in air as Per took his cock in its entirety into his mouth and slightly dipped it into his throat. Per nuzzled into the salt and pepper curls of his pubic hair before drawing back slightly. Isidro gripped the edges of the counter as Per continued sucking his cock. Unbuttoning his pants, Per opened the lubricant as he took out his own hard shaft. With his mouth busy, he tried to pour lubricant onto his hands while spilling a generous amount onto the floor. Isidro hardly minded, and he tried to keep his breaths steady as Per eagerly sucked him off.

Per jerked himself off, and Isidro watched Per’s thick hands stroke his own long shaft. He loved that Per was so turned on by just sucking his cock that he couldn’t keep his hands off himself. Isidro curled his fingers into Per’s hair and gently bucked his hips against Per’s rhythm. Drawing his mouth away, Per pressed Isidro’s cock against his face. He licked and sucked Isidro’s testicles as he pulled his own pants down past his hips.

“My hands are going to be busy,” Per said, “so if you don’t mind, I’d love it if you fucked my mouth.”

Isidro’s voice almost caught in his throat. It wasn’t the first time Per asked, but it always made his cock ache to think about it. It wasn’t so much of a control or dominance thing; he loved that Per trusted him and wanted him enough to do it. “Okay, tell me if it’s too much.”

“I will. Just don’t come.”

Isidro wanted to desperately come across Per’s beautiful, scarred face. “We’ll see.”

“Hold off,” Per said.

Isidro opened Per’s mouth with his fingers and pressed his cock between his lips. Per started sucking him, and Isidro kept his fingers teased into Per’s hair, gently bucking into Per’s mouth. His eyes widened as Per started to finger his own ass. Isidro tried to slow down the pace, and Per sucked him harder while taking more of his shaft into his mouth. Biting his lower lip, Isidro watched Per jerk himself off as he fingered his ass. He knew how good Per’s thick fingers felt in his ass, and part of him was jealous. He tightened his grip on Per’s hair and bucked his cock into his mouth. Per jerked himself off faster, pressing a second finger into his ass. Isidro loved the sight of it, and he knew he’d be thinking about Per masturbating on his floor for at least the next few days.

Per started to pull his mouth away from Isidro’s cock, and Isidro released him. Per stopped fingering himself and slathered lube across Isidro’s shaft while jerking him off in the process. Per turned around and tried to stay hidden behind the counter while also aiming Isidro’s cock into his ass. Isidro knew anyone who looked to closely into his store would easily see he was fucking someone, and for the moment he was too horny to worry about it. He helped Per out and edged his cock into Per’s ass. He had planned to start slow, but Per pushed himself back against Isidro until his testicles pressed against his ass. Isidro sharply took in air, and Per ground himself against Isidro. He had pinned him between his ass and the counter. “Your cock feels so good,” he gasped. “I’ll never get enough of it. Fuck me until you come in my ass.”

“Really?” Isidro asked.

“Yeah,” Per said. “Fill me up and fuck me hard. I want to feel it all week.”

Isidro’s cocked ached in Per’s ass. His deep voice was almost getting him off more than his ass. “Do you want me to jerk you off?”

“Hell no,” Per said. “I want to come from your cock alone.”

“Okay,” Isidro said, grinding his hips against Per’s ass. “Just tell me if you change your mind. You know how much I like feeling you shoot your load in my hands.”

Per said, “I thought you liked it on your face.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Isidro said with a laugh.

Per laughed and pulled away just enough so Isidro had room to move. Gripping Per’s hips, he pulled him back against his thrusts. Per groaned openly which sent shivers through Isidro. Per was always loud, and it never failed to turn Isidro on. He thought about the few times they’d been together in public when Per would teasingly, quietly groan into his ear only for Isidro to get hard from the noise alone. Isidro started shallow only to hit as deep as he could reach and held his cock there for a split second before drawing back out to repeat the motion. His testicles slapped against Per’s ass. Per begged him to go harder, and Isidro complied, moving his pace deep and rough. Per started bucking back into his rhythm which shoved Isidro back against the counter. Isidro was into being pinned with his cock deep inside Per. It was a little overwhelming. With heat in his cheeks, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He briefly fantasized about having someone else behind him with their cock inside him, but Per held his attention with another groan. Isidro pounded into Per, his own breaths getting loud and haggard. Per gasped, “You feel so fucking good, Isidro.”

His name always sounded so perfect when it came from Per’s lips. He was close to his limit, and Per’s stamina usually outweighed his own. He started to jerk Per off as he fucked him, and he let himself gasp as he felt the beginning of Per’s orgasm spilling across his fingers. “I’m so close,” Per gasped.

Isidro pounded his orgasm into Per’s ass as he came. Groaning, Per shot his load across Isidro’s hand and the floor. Isidro tried to catch his break as he jerked Per off to completion. He gripped the counter with one hand as he drew his cock out of Per’s ass. Some of his semen oozed out with it. Isidro wiped his brow with his forehead and thought about how now he’d have to clean the floor before he left.

Per kneeled on the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Isidro smiled and rubbed Per’s back. “Thanks Per.”

“I just realized you’ve been on your feet all day,” Per said.

Isidro laughed and tucked his cock back into his pants. “Don’t worry about it. It felt really good, and I’m not anymore sore than I was before. I feel better.”

Per smiled and said, “You sound happier.”

Isidro shrugged. “You’re a good stress relief.”

“Can I clean up in your bathroom?”

“Yeah, of course,” Isidro said. “I’ll be in here cleaning up.”

“I can clean the floor.”

“Per, I’ve got it. Don’t worry.”

“I don’t mind-”

“It’s okay,” Isidro said. “I’ll be done before you get out of the bathroom.”

Per seemed a little defeated, but he nodded, grabbed his shirt, and darted into the bathroom. Isidro put the lubricant back into the cabinet and pulled out a mop to clean the floor. Sure enough, by the time Per came out, he had cleaned up. Per looked less ruffled than Isidro, and luckily Per’s pants had enough rips and stains that the new ones were hardly noticeable. Isidro thought he looked handsome, but it might have been the tight shirt helping. Per leaned on the counter and said, “What are you doing tonight?”

“I thought I might start a fire and maybe read a book.”

“That sounds cozy.”

“Yeah.”

A silence settled between the two. Per seemed a little nervous and a little sad. Isidro didn’t think much of it. They tended to keep their relationship physical, and both of them had a lot of baggage they never really talked about. Per said, “Um, maybe next time I could pick up my meat from your place.”

Isidro said, “You’d really want that?”

“Yeah. Yes. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Isidro said. “Next time, my place.”

Per gave Isidro a big smile. “Okay, until next time then.”

“You don’t want any actual meat?”

“Um, no I think I’m okay,” Per said. “But, uh, could I get a kiss?”

Isidro smiled and leaned over the counter. Per leaned forward as Isidro kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
